


苏燕的母狗之路 【苏燕的母狗之路】【第二十章~二十五章】

by kevinssunshine



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, dom - Fandom, rape - Fandom, s'm, sex - Fandom, sub - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinssunshine/pseuds/kevinssunshine





	苏燕的母狗之路 【苏燕的母狗之路】【第二十章~二十五章】

第二十章 被填满的感觉  
一个月后……  
地点：三亚  
…………  
“主人，我有点害怕……”  
“害怕？母狗是不允许害怕的，你后悔了是吗？我说了，你如果后悔了，现在就可以离开，我放你一条生路！”  
此时的苏燕全身赤裸地靠墙站着，床上摆满了各种各样她从未见过的道具，眼中满是不安和抗拒，身子也在微微地发抖，看得出来她在努力地掩饰着，可是却没有什么用，我嘴角微微扬起，不枉我花了这么多精力收集了这些道具，这都还没开始使用呢，她就已经呈现出我想要的效果了。  
“过来，趴在床上，把屁股撅高一些”  
我说的话仿佛自带魔力，苏燕虽然极不情愿，身子却很诚实，慢慢地走到我面前，转过身去上半身趴在了床上，还乖巧地把双腿分开了一些，  
我拿起床边一个形状奇特的物件，由三根柔软的肉棒形状的东西组成，大小粗细不一，底部连在了一起，最长的一根大约50cm的样子，也是最粗的，中间的一根分成上下两段，大约有25cm的样子，上面还有大小不同的球形突起，而最前面的一根非常的细，不过仔细看的话还是能分辨出上面的纹路，是一根直径只有0.5cm的超细肉棒，  
随手拿起一瓶润滑液，将整个道具都涂满了，然后双脚从中间抵住她分开的双腿，免得等下她乱动，先将最粗最长的那一根肉棒直接捅进了苏燕的屁眼里，慢慢地推进着，  
“嗯…………嗯…………”  
苏燕侧着脸趴在床上，几声呜咽从她的鼻子里冒了出来，脸上满是痛苦的神情，双手拼命地往前伸着，仿佛是要抓住救命的稻草赶紧远离身后的异物一般，可是那又有什么用呢？  
插入了30cm后，我停了下来，把中间的那一根对准了她的小穴，然后继续慢慢地开始推进，  
“主人，不行不行不行！太粗了，好痛！”  
“嗯？！你再说一个不字试试？”  
苏燕立刻没了声音，只能拼命的张大着嘴巴，喉咙里发出无力的喘息声，  
“你身体的容纳能力还挺强的嘛，果然是我最喜欢的骚母狗…”  
我自言自语般地说着，手上的力道越来越大，明显地能感觉到最粗最长的那根假肉棒在苏燕的肠道里受到的阻力，毕竟肠道弯曲的地方比较多，不太好直接使上劲…  
又推进了10cm，这时最细的那一根假肉棒也正好抵到了苏燕的阴阜上，她似乎终于明白了这件道具的最终用途，惊恐地抬起了头，扭着脸看着我，眼里满是求饶，可是依旧不敢发出任何声音，  
“放松，没事的，好好做我的玩具~”  
我一只手探进她的小腹处，轻轻抚摸着她肚子上那一条突起，另一只手轻轻地来回抽插着，感受假肉棒在她肚子里来来回回的感觉，安抚了一会儿，我便把手抽回来，用力地分开了她的整个阴唇，把那根细细的假肉棒对准了尿道口，慢慢地插了进去……  
一种从未有过的异物感刺痛了苏燕的神经，她整个身子都躬了起来，随着三根肉棒的缓缓推进，她张大了嘴，不停地大口大口地喘着粗气，头也不由自主地在左右摇晃着，却依然不敢对我的行为有任何的不满，  
道具停在了最后的5cm，我轻轻地拍了拍苏燕光滑的后背，悄悄在她耳边说了几句，她默默地侧过头趴回了床上，紧紧地闭上了双眼，委屈的泪水顺着鼻梁滑落到床单上，晕湿了一小片…  
我没再犹豫，手上一用力，噗的一声，小穴内的那根奇形怪状的假肉棒，整根没入她的体内，我知道这是上面的球形突起部分穿过了苏燕的子宫口，牢牢地把后面整根肉棒都固定在了她的小穴里，我又用力顶了顶她屁眼里的那一根，也是整根都插了进去，最后再轻轻地将最细的那一条假肉棒顶进了她的膀胱里…  
苏燕双手死死地抓住床单，拼命的摇着头，可是双腿又被我抵住，动弹不得，只能死命地忍住不让自己叫出声来，床单上满是她泪水润湿的痕迹，我满意地拍了拍固定在她下身三个肉洞里的道具，把她从床上拉了起来，轻声安慰着她，  
“做得不错，我很满意，现在感觉怎么样？”  
“主人……我……”  
看着她欲言又止的样子，我瞪了瞪眼，她立刻就把头低了下去，不再说话了…

第二十一章 蠕动着的肠道  
我转身拿起放在床头柜上的一个黑色小遥控器，按下了开关，苏燕立刻啊的一声叫了出来，她肚子里的假肉棒开始剧烈震动了起来，明显都能看见她的小腹处的皮肤都在震动，  
“好像你的整根肠子都在蠕动呢！子宫也在震动呢，是不是从来都没感受到过这种奇妙的感觉？”  
我一边抚摸着她平坦的小腹，一边戏谑地看着她，轻轻地说道，  
苏燕依然闭着眼睛，双腿死死地合拢在一起，试图来减轻一些震动带来的不适感，  
“问你话呢，舒服么？”  
“舒……舒服…”  
听着她违心的回答，我露出了一抹不易察觉的微笑，  
“站好了，先给你处理一下身体。”  
说完我就从道具包里拿出了一大瓶的橄榄油，掀开了整个瓶盖，从苏燕白皙的脖颈处缓缓倾倒下来，看着橄榄油流过她的锁骨，我的另一只手便在下方引导着油的方向，在她的乳房上均匀地涂抹起来……  
待到两只乳房都被涂抹均匀后，我的手又不安分地在她身体的其他部位开始四处游走，感受着肌肤的触感，和那一份让人心跳加速的悸动，  
“自己拿着，把手臂和腿都涂一遍，记得要涂抹均匀，不然等下你可要吃苦头的。”  
“知道了，主人…”  
苏燕没有继续追问，自己的身体都是属于主人的这个想法已经在她的脑子里根深蒂固了，开始细心地用橄榄油擦拭着自己的身子，  
我绕到她身后，撩起她的长发，替她涂抹着后背，无暇的肌肤在射灯的照射下散发着一种让人欲罢不能的冲动，  
终于苏燕全身上下除了头部全部都用橄榄油浸润了一遍，她又特别乖巧地闭上了双眼，回到了刚才的位置默默站好，果然是个合格的摆件，  
我看着她身上反射开来的光晕，一时间竟然有些呆住了…恍惚了一会儿才稳住自己的心神，在床上翻找了一会儿，找出一件物品直接扔了过去，  
“拿去穿上吧！”  
苏燕感觉有什么东西砸在了自己的身上，吓了一跳，睁眼一看，脚边是一副一片式胸罩，她也没多想，连忙捡起来就穿上了，自己肚子里的两根粗长的假肉棒还在不知疲倦地震动着，带动着插在尿道里的那一根一动一动的，一阵阵说不上来的感觉充斥着她的脑海…  
我又在床头柜上拿起另一个遥控器，打开了开关，苏燕又是啊的一身尖叫，只觉得自己乳头上也传来了阵阵酥麻的感觉，没想到胸罩里也藏了两个微型震动器，  
“主人……求求你……”  
“求我？求我什么？”  
“求求你快点……关…掉…”  
“什么？求我快点？好吧，今天你表现的不错，我尽量快点…”  
我嘴上戏弄着她，手上的动作却没有停下来，在道具袋里抻出了一件肤色的连体乳胶衣，又扔了过去，  
“你想快点那就快点穿上吧，这是我专门按你的尺寸定做的。你身上还有橄榄油，应该会更贴身的。”  
苏燕忍着全身上下的酥麻感，拿起乳胶衣比划了一下，就拉开了后背上的拉链，打算站着穿进去，可是刚一抬腿，就感觉尿道被拉扯了一下，一个踉跄差点摔倒，幽幽地看了我一眼，打算坐在床上穿，刚一坐下，感觉肠道里的假肉棒又狠狠地顶了一下自己，痛的她又马上站了起来，  
我看着她站也不是坐也不是的样子，嘴角那一抹笑容愈发的明显了……

第二十二章 完美乳胶  
因为肚子里那些不安分的感觉，苏燕花了整整十五分钟，才把乳胶衣穿好，这时候的她外表看上去光滑无比，因为是量身定做的，所以没有一丝褶皱，刚才穿的内衣也是无痕的，假肉棒又完完全全地插在了她的体内，所以从外面看不出来一点痕迹，  
她好几次都伸手想去抠自己的下身，看起来很痒的样子，奈何被连体的乳胶衣挡住了，这种隔靴搔痒般的动作根本就无法缓解她现在的痛苦，也不敢对我有任何的怨言，只能时不时地看着我，满眼的委屈……  
我起身来到她旁边，伸手慢慢地抚摸着她的身体，一寸寸地感受着，享受着自己的这个完美性玩具带来的绝妙手感，苏燕任凭我的手在她身体上四处游走，侧过脸不敢看我，一头乌黑的直发挡住了她的半边脸颊，可是我不用看都能感觉到她脸上那一大片的红霞…  
伸手在床尾拿起她刚才穿过的内裤，放在了自己的肉棒前，随即一股腥臭的尿液便浇了上去，反复揉搓了几下，确保整条内裤都被我的尿液浸润了以后，我拿起来放在了她的嘴边，  
“张嘴，吃了它！”  
苏燕倒是没有犹豫，张大了嘴巴，任凭我把湿漉漉的内裤慢慢地塞进了她的嘴里，  
“果然是我最喜爱的肉便器，对主人排泄物的味道已经完全熟悉了吧？嗯？”  
“唔…唔唔…”  
她现在也只能发出一些含含糊糊的声音了，不过我并没有在意她的回答，又找来一个口球，试着在她嘴边按了按，实在是有点勉强，看着她在我的按动下不停地翻着白眼，双手也在推着我的腰，想想最终还是放弃了口球，  
直接用大块的医用胶布封住了她的嘴，把她那条在我的尿液里浸泡过的内裤完完全全地封在了她自己的嘴里，我满意地看了看自己的杰作，伸手轻轻拍打了两下她的脸颊，突然一记重重的耳光就扇了过去，  
苏燕整个人猛地一歪，好在双手条件反射般死死地扶住身后的墙壁，差一点就一头栽倒在地，勉强站稳后便不停地咳嗽着，鼻子里都流出了淡黄色的尿液，应该是刚才被我打了，下意识得咬紧了牙关，才呛了一嘴的尿液吧？  
下身尿道阴道肠道里传来的三重拉扯感，加上胸前的酥麻感，整个嘴里弥漫着的腥臭味，和下巴上还挂着刚才喷出来的些许淡黄色液体，一直在提醒着她，自己仅仅只是我的一个性玩具罢了…  
“知道我为什么打你吗？”  
苏燕使劲地摇了摇头，茫然地看着我，  
“当主人的性玩具有这么痛苦吗？一直哭丧个脸，我能玩弄你，是你的荣幸，记住了没？你只是个贱逼！来，笑一个我看看…”

第二十三章 禁锢  
苏燕勉强地眯了眯眼，脸颊微微上抬，算是回应了我的要求，我也没继续勉强她，  
“转过去，把手别在后背上！”  
她乖巧地转了过去，把双手交叉别在了身后互相抓着，乳胶衣的颜色虽然并没有她本身皮肤那般白皙，可是却带着皮肤所没有的特殊光泽，看着也是别有一番味道。  
我将她的双臂用医用绷带绑得紧紧的，并没有留下什么捆绑的痕迹，推着她转了两圈，纤细的腰肢加上一双紧紧捆在一起的胳膊，穿上衣服的话还是看不出来任何异样的，我满意地点了点头，  
“接下来我会把你的小腿折叠上去，然后绑起来固定住，可能会有些疼，你愿意吗？”  
“唔唔……”  
“愿意就点点头！”  
苏燕轻轻地点了点头，可是眼角处却滑落了两颗晶莹，我装作没看见，转到她的身后，拉起她的左脚，死死地把脚后跟按在了她的屁股上，然后用医用绷带从她的膝盖处开始缠绕，将她折叠起来的小腿和大腿紧紧地捆在一起，  
她的双腿很直，腿上也没有什么赘肉，所以折叠起来并没有什么困难，捆绑好以后也只跟我的大腿差不多粗细，  
“记得要保持腿型，我对母狗的身材要求还是蛮高的，记住了没？”  
“唔唔……”  
看着苏燕又微微地点了点头，喉咙里发出唔唔的声音，我脑海里像是突然涌进了一股邪恶的力量，一把就把她推倒在床上，用力过猛，她整个人甚至都在床垫上弹了一下，不去理会她痛苦的表情，粗鲁地把她的右脚也折叠上来，死死地压在屁股上，然后开始熟练地缠绕起来，  
一番摆弄之后，苏燕像是一只粽子似的全身紧缚着趴在床上，两只脚丫像是尾巴一样高高翘起，我玩心大起，开始轻轻地挠抓着她的脚掌心，看着她疯狂地在床上扭动，嘴里不停发出的唔唔声，伴随着几声咳嗽，鼻孔里又汩汩地冒出了淡黄色的液体，打湿了一片……

第二十四章 医用假肢  
我满意地点了点头，暂时放过了她，又从行李架上搬过了一个黑色的大箱子，打开后，从泡沫层里取出来一对医用假肢，只有小腿的部分，这是我托了很多关系才弄到的最新科技产品，不得不说外国的科技产品还是有很强的功能性的，里面布满了各种机械装置，还连带着一条扁扁的Y字形数据电缆，一头连接着一个控制芯片，  
我吃力地抱起这两只假肢，将它们摆放整齐，转身一把抱起捆着的苏燕，将她的两个膝盖对准假肢的槽孔，像个摆件一样插了进去，然后将固定架绑在了她的大腿上，再将那条数据电缆沿着她的背部固定好，腰部也有一个扣环，固定着电缆，防止脱落，  
然后给她戴上了一个项圈，把接收器固定在了她的脖子后面，她的长发起到了很好的遮掩作用，从背后看根本看不出什么异样，  
我又从箱子的第二层里找出了两支手臂的假肢，加上我特别定做的一个腰部支架，将两个前臂假肢固定在了苏燕的腰上，  
我后退了几步，打量了一下她的全身，谁能想到这是一个双手被反绑在身后，双腿被折叠起来，装在医用假肢上的一个姑娘呢？她果然有当人肉摆件的天赋，虽然是站立着的姿态，可是却完全无法控制自己的身体，只能任我操纵……  
我又从箱子里拿出了一块大大的电池，电池上还有背带，将它背在了苏燕的背上，她的脚掌正好也能托着电池，果然和我计算的一样，然后将电源连接到假肢的插孔里，  
虽然这副假肢可以不用电池，但是只能使用一个小时左右，连上电池以后，应该能轻松操控一整天的时间，我满意地看了看自己的杰作，嘴角的那抹邪恶的笑容更明显了…  
在箱子里翻找了一阵，找出一个遥控器，坐在了沙发上长出了一口气，感觉离自己的目标越来越近了，伸手拨动了几个开关，然后操控着一个摇杆，静静地等待着，  
“咚，咚，咚，咚……”  
伴随着物体踩踏着地板的声音，一个全身带着光泽的“残疾人”兀自地来到了我的面前，我又拨弄了一下按键，她便开始做着一些基础的动作，抬腿爬楼梯的，半蹲的，踮脚尖的，甚至还能做出一些踢腿的动作，不得不说外国的某些技术还是挺厉害的…

第二十五章 整装待发  
“怎么样，喜欢你现在的样子吗？”  
“唔……”  
苏燕犹豫了一下，摇了摇头，可是我并没有往心里去，身为她的主人，为什么要去关心她的想法呢？  
“不喜欢啊？不要紧的，我喜欢这样的你，你现在越来越像是属于我的一个人形玩具了！可不是所有的母狗都能得到我的认可的呢，像Viola那样的，最多也就是我的一个发泄工具而已，她应该感谢上天给了她一条阴道，让她能有机会被我使用，而你就不同了，我喜欢你，这是你作为母狗的最高荣誉！”  
“唔唔……”  
苏燕呜咽了几声，低下了头，任凭头发垂在眼前，无法看出她心里在想什么，毕竟自己现在手脚都被折叠着捆绑住了，唯一能做的就是当好我的性玩具了。  
“难得我们又回三亚来了，你应该会怀念这个地方吧？不过这次是有公事，等下陪我出去见个客户，让我想想你该穿什么衣服去…”  
“唔唔唔……”  
她惊恐地抬起了头，因为手不能动，头发依然遮盖住了她的半张脸庞，死死地盯着我，眼神中满是恐惧，  
我伸手帮她把长发撩至耳后，在她的脸上抚摸着，她的身子不停地颤抖着，也不知道是怕我又突然扇她的耳光，还是不想出门被别人发现自己现在这副模样，  
“在这之前我还得处理一下你的其他器官，这个客户对我很重要，你可不能露馅了。”  
我转头看了看地上的假肢箱子，去找了把剪刀，把里面的那种填充海绵抽了出来，小心地剪出了两根短短的像耳塞模样的东西，对着苏燕的鼻孔缓缓地插了进去，  
“还是这样比较好，你的呼吸就不会发出声音了，我也不想我在谈生意的时候，你的鼻子里喷出我的尿来。”  
我找出了一个口罩，将它戴在苏燕的脸上，口罩很好的把她的鼻子和嘴巴遮掩了起来，又在她的包里找出了一条发箍，将口罩的两个耳挂栓在了她的脑后，防止口罩意外脱落，  
我把耳朵靠在她的嘴边，听着她那轻柔至极的呼吸声，仿佛就像是世间最美好的声音，让人陶醉，无法自拔…  
“三亚还真的是热啊，这都快年底了，还是这样的天气，真是不太习惯…”  
我站在窗边，感受着空气中丝丝海风的味道，想了想，便转身去包里找了一条亲肤色的薄款打底裤，小心翼翼地将假肢和她的腿都遮盖住，然后又给她穿上了一条肉色裤袜，不仔细看都看不出任何破绽，真的是完美极了，  
最后找出了她喜欢的那件长款针织长裙，从头到脚给她套上，只露出半截小腿，然后将前臂假肢从袖口伸出，想了想又将两个袖口交叉在肚子前，用小夹子夹在了一起，看着就像是双手随意地握在一起似的，即使苏燕已经被绑成了这样，还是掩饰不住她的青春气息，除了后背处被她的脚丫和电池高高撑起的部分……  
我没有犹豫，用剪刀在长裙的后背处剪下来一块，把她的脚丫和背上的电池露了出来，又将她的那只米白色双肩包的背面剪出一些孔洞，电池和她的脚正好放进去，一点都看不出来破绽，  
坐回到了沙发上，仔仔细细地打量了一圈眼前的苏燕，完完全全看不出这是一个任何行动都只能由我控制的人形玩具，外表就是一个正常的女生打扮，不知为何心中竟然有一丝成就感，这是我亲手打造的专属娃娃呢！


End file.
